


human altar for mortal god.

by spills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Contemporary Poetry, M/M, Non-traditional Fic Form, Religious Imagery, Thoughts of Celestial Bodies, idk??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills
Summary: his body touched by man, graced by the divine.this man in love with his god.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39





	human altar for mortal god.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsed (lucitae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/gifts).



“Didn’t you promise that you would be giving me all of you?” 

The question is not a question,    
but rather a statement of fact masquerading as a question.    
A command that challenges Osamu to deny the other man in his lap. 

Osamu could, if he wanted to.

Despite his hands being tied behind his back,   
despite his eyes being shrouded in darkness. 

He could open his mouth - refuse the other man and say   
_No, I cannot promise you all that I am._

But that would be a lie, and Shinsuke, for all   
the years the younger man has known him for,

Shinsuke is not  fond of liars. 

Don’t all worshippers crave the favour of their god?  
So this very moment, Osamu is considering man-made worship. 

His thighs,    
which Shinsuke are perched on, is an altar for the other man. His sight,    
something he willingly gave away for his love to guide him in the dark. 

Feels the other man’s breath on his neck, warm fingers that   
rest on his pulse point, and Osamu wonders if his god, can hear   
his heartbeat that thuds dully within his chest for him,  _ him _ ,  **him** **_._ **

Short fingernails scrape against his skin, bound to leave a mark in the   
dip between his collarbone, and the excitement Osamu  
feels to be claimed like this could be described 

as obscene. The man, under his god, is aware   
of his own obscenity, thoughts that stray to filthy, feels the other man’s lips pressing chaste   
kiss after chaste kiss on the apple of his cheeks. 

Careful, maybe even precise, as if Shinsuke is trying to form constellations  
on his face with nothing but his lips, and Osamu.  
Osamu thinks that about 

the heart in his chest once again. Wonders this:  
if Shinsuke could map constellations on his cheeks with nothing but his mouth, 

would he also be capable of carving the moon out of his heart?

(Would Osamu be willing to give Shinsuke every bit of his being if   
it meant Shinsuke would mould him in his image? 

To fit against the man himself perfectly?  
Answer: yes, he would. In a heartbeat.)

He doesn’t bother opening his mouth to answer, because words are not needed. 

“Sometimes,” Shinsuke drags the word soft and slow on his tongue,  
undoes the buttons on Osamu’s shirt one by one, in the same languid pace of his speech, “I think I see worship in your eyes.”

“Do you,” Shinsuke punctuates his words with a bite  
to the lobe of Osamu’s right ear, earning a low moan   
from the man underneath him, knows he has this human   
lover of his at his divine mercy, “think of me as a deity walking

among men, Osamu?” and his  
name, whispered gently, like   
a spell to be cast. As if Osamu   
isn’t already bewitched by this   
god trapped in a mortal body. 

“I can promise you this,”  Shinsuke kisses the skin in the crook of Osamu’s neck, 

“I’m very human. Just.”  
A kiss against his jawline. “Like.”   
A kiss pressed against his mouth. “You.” 

**Author's Note:**

> /blows a kiss to the stars  
> this is 4 u kuro 
> 
> also dedicated to all the spite this tiny body of mine can hold  
> catch me @RainElsewhere on twitter i promise i try to behave 
> 
> also for the actual composition of the "[poem](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Mj1wgdmTHUY6eoAx9ogUzVXEAwfB6eMBMwGDo_JjxU4/edit?usp=sharingi)"


End file.
